Escaping Destiny
by Realsmartz
Summary: All women want to be married. A falacy that most still believe to be true. To a certain group of young ladies it couldn't be further from the truth. But soon they have to question whether marriage is ever trully of choice or a curse that attatches it's se
1. Prolouge Part 1

**A/N- **Hi! So this is a story I came up with while bored at work one day. I was just sitting down and thinking, while listening to my boss and her friend chat. Then the topic of weddings came up and in my laxed state of mind I just started to wonder around the idea of marriage and well..., this is what I came up with. I can't really tell you what I came up with exactly, you'll have to read to find that out, actually you won't find out till the next chapter, but after you read this you can start making up your own ideas to what I might have in mind.

**Summary-** All women want to be married. A falacy that most still believe to be true. To a certain group of young ladies it couldn't be further from the truth. But soon they have to question whether marriage is ever trully of choice or a curse that attatches it's self to unsuspecting indivisuals. And when caught, there is no escaping.(crappy summary, but I really wanted to put this up so I'll revise it later)

**Disclaimer: **I here by proclaimeth that I have no legal rights to anything CCS, except this idea...eth.

* * *

**Prolouge:** Part 1

I remember it clearly, the ending of an era. The fall of the great power that was us four. We lived in the big city, a place of opportunities, large companies and home to the biggest population of singles. This is the life that we knew, the life that we lived, the fabulous life of single girls in a big city.

We were known in every hot spot of the city, wealthy socialites, heads of our professions; no daddy to reprimand us for maxing out his credit cards. We were our own woman, walking power houses of business and pleasure. We represented the four great sections of a female. There was Chiharu Mihara A.K.A – The Flirt. As her name states she can bait any fish with just a bat of her eye lid; the girl could talk her way into any club and talk any wealthy man out of any amount of money. A master of her trade she is our trump in any rough situation. But don't let her cute smile fool you, this bouncing brunette is also a fast talker of the conference room. Casting magic learned from the clubs but revamping them to fit the office. The girl could talk any business owner, corporate lawyer and/or grand jury, if she ever had to, into believing with all their hearts that what ever she said was stead fast truth. In short, she was and is good.

Now after explaining the might of Chiharu, you would wonder how someone like that could only be a quarter of our whole; but like I said, four powerhouses, four parts of a woman. Next is the fighting half, Meilin Li, A.K.A – The Body Guard.

Meilin is your basic fitness type woman. Don't be fooled by her slim and curvy body for when the time comes within second they will shape and transform into the type of muscles sculpted in stone. With black belts in most forms of Chinese martial arts and a retired professional kick boxing champ, this woman is one to reckon with. She stands in the back ground of the group, scouting out the weeds of the many men that pursue us. With Meilin at our backs, we were never afraid. With power earned from Martial arts and fighting off the occasional stalker or drunk, there was no question what profession she would choose. First starting off with a hit video work out series she soon spread to have a gym in every main city of Japan. She had courses to beat the fat off of you, for the ones that liked torture, or for the softer of the community, she had a soul lifting course of body flexing, waist trimming yoga and aerobics work outs. Her face plastered on almost all the front covers of all the highly rated sports magazine, the woman was and is a goddess of her field.

So now we've gotten the front and back person's out of the way, now we go to the balance. The middle standing people that don't stand out as much, but also could tilt the scale if ever was missing. That is what me and my other lavish friend were to our gathering; neither at the front or at the back we made our homes as the balancing weights, the ones that decided who won an argument or if no one would win, or the ones that would do the snooping as the others made a scene. We were seen but not seen. I myself have not really mastered my role, and in retrospect I probably never was suppose to. But the person who really stood out as the silent killer was non-other than my very best friend and second cousin, Tomoyo Daidouji, A.K.A – The Angel (whether dark or light is for you to decide)

If there was ever a way to describe an angel, Tomoyo's picture would be the best way to portray it. Hair falling in soft curls past her hip, skin unnaturally pale, yet still glowing with life. To accentuate her goddess lengthened and shined hair and her angel pale skin, she has the most alluring eyes in a most exotic shade; inherited from her mother, but a color she definitely refined to shine to the standard of fine amethyst jewels. She's the shy, brilliant, passive member, the one that calms a raging storm, the pacifier of our group. She's not only brilliant intellectually but she's also a genius of fashion. She doesn't only designs clothes, she's built an empire. She designs, models, has a factory to make her clothes, and a modeling agency which hold true to have the most requested models in the world. Her fashions were fresh, so delectably diverse that you can't walk the street without seeing one of her designs. She doesn't only have her company, she makes all the decisions herself, she has no advisors who tell her what they think is best. She does the telling, no one can come with a piece of paper telling her how much money she's made, she's her own accountant so no one but her knows what she makes. Soft spoken yet strong, she is our silent killer.

So after going through all those wonderful ladies I feel embarrassed to even say that I was apart of their group. Not so that the group was horrible but that I am unworthy to be associated with such great women. I am the fourth corner, I am the awkwardly cute one that makes you laugh. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, A.K.A – The Comic Relief.

If we were American girls I would definitely be the blonde of the group. I'm usually cutely out of it, as Tomoyo puts it. I'm clumsy and have perfected the trip but not fall. I figured since I've fallen so much in my earlier years my body's had enough of the abuse. Unlike Chiharu, I'm not as forward with the guys or can waver their opinion. Unlike Meilin I'm not strong, actually I'm pretty weak (though I do know a little Judo). And unlike Tomoyo I don't have angelic features (though she constantly tells me how cute I am) and I'm definitely not the brightest of the group. But then again if I were like them our group wouldn't be as fun or diverse as it is. I'm the one that lightens a situation after Tomoyo calms it down. I'm able to break any akward silence. I don't care if I get embarrassed, well not anymore, and I have perfected (even more so than Chiharu) the helpless girl act. I bring the jokes, I lighten the mood, I am the group's heart ( or so they tell me).

Well in the beginning I started out saying how we were once a great group. Well it all happened pretty quickly and in the span of a mere 3 years our group had completely dissipated, we were but shadows of our former glorious selves. In those three years our single group was brought down to one single member, me.

Chiharu had the miss fortune to start the curse that would swarm through our group. That year, she was invited to stand in her aunt's wedding.

* * *

**A/N-** Ok so that's the first chapter, not much to say so just leave me a review and tell me what you think, should I continue? 

Oh! and the paragraphs won't be this long through out the story if I continue with it. It's baisically like this because of the lack of dialouge so don't be discouraged by it. And for all those particular about launguage, spelling, and grammar mistakes, those will be taken care of when I get a chance to read through this more carefully, so unitl then I hope the mistakes weren't distracting.

Oh!...again, I'm horrible at updating and my recent computer troubles haven't helped at all and actually I have a story that's going on now that really needs to be updated, so I'm in a mess right now, but I just couldn't stand looking at this story in documents any more so I figure I post it and see what becomes of it. So just letting you know that this won't be updated anytime soon.


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**A/N- **Hey Hey! Yes yes, I know I know...I'm sorry! But I think this chapter will make up for the late update. Even though I haven't been updating this story, it has been on my mind, and with me finally being done with school I can concentrate on this a whole lot more. My goal is to at least be half way done with this story by the end of summer. I'll work hard!

So now in this chapter you get to see the basis behind this story. I hope you guys aren't disappointed. So that's enough input from me. Read on! And Review Later!

**Special Thanks-**This is to thank all those that took the time to review my first chapter **Love You All :- yuehswind**, **camicalzone, KisSu, dbzgtfan2004, DaRkAGneL203 **and **Raynejade**

**Disclaimer- **refer to first chapter

* * *

**Escaping Destiny**

**Prolouge:- Part 2**

_**How it All Began**_

We were foolish. We were naïve to think that the bliss that was our lives would be everlasting. I've come to realize that it is when things are at their best that you should be wary of the worst to happen. And that is exactly what took place those three years ago. Disguised as a simple invitation the destruction of our empire came as a contagious disease that spread through out our group, and Chiharu, our unspoken leader, was the one to start it off.

Chiharu was invited, quite innocently, to be a bride's maid in her aunt's wedding. Being the glamorous one that she was, she jumped at the chance to be seen in a stylish dress and an organized occasion.

On the day of the wedding, after the ceremony had long been done, Chiharu gathered along with the other guests to view the time honored tradition of the throwing of the bouquet. Being a member of our proud singles circle, the very thought to even jokingly attempt to be cursed by catching that dreaded bouquet didn't even begin to tickle Chiharu's interest. As far as she was concerned they could fight for that damned thing as much as they cared for but she was not going to be apart of the brawl. Seriously, she had a reputation to keep. Her hair was done by a highly acclaimed hair stylist, not to mention she had a very expensive dress on and let's not even talk about the importance of the shoes…

So there she stood on the edges of the semi circle that the guest had formed as they watched all the desperate single women gather to win their sign of a man-filled future. Pathetic really. Anyway all the women had seemed to be gathered and so her aunt turned around giggling with a school girl's happiness and prepared to start the ritual…tradition….whatever.

And that is when the unthinkable happened. Just as her aunt had thrown the bouquet of flowers theatrically into to the air, a frantic young woman came rushing through the gathered quests screaming "Wait" And in her haste to make it to the brawl um…group of young women, to have her fair try at catching the bouquet, the very rude girl, shoved past many quests and the last and most unfortunate of those guests happened to be Chiharu, the flirt herself.

Completely thrown off balance by the sudden shove, Chiharu soon found herself falling forward onto the hard rocks of the Japanese style gardens the reception was placed in. Her first instinct was to put her hands out to brace herself for the fall, neither the dress or shoes were of any help to her in regaining her balance and so the fall was inevitable. Surprisingly and quite oddly though, before reaching anywhere near the ground an object had flown into her hands and by instinct again, Chiharu clutched the item in her hands and cradle said item to her chest as she made her short descent.

And so Chiharu's first line of defense being broken, she hit the ground hard on her side rolling slightly after impact. Everyone was speechless. But then in a burst of applause the crowd's faces lit up as things like "Wow what a dive!" and "That was a matrix move if I've ever seen one," or even "Man she really wanted that bouquet," where said through the gathering. But Chiharu was far too concerned about her ruined outfit to hear their remarks and if heard, be concerned about the absolute blasphemy and absurdity of the statements.

Looking positively angered at the turn of events Chiharu tightened her grip on the item in her hands and hatefully brought the thing up to her face so that she could curse it face to face like the lady she is. Soon though, her face, once tightened in anger dropped dramatically and instantly to that of absolute horror.

And in the middle of the reception, with all those people cheering, and as she was being helped up from her sitting position on those hard rocks, Miss Chiharu Mihara screamed.

The bouquet of flowers that were once in her grasps then laid mockingly at her feet.

……………………………………

The next day we all had gathered together in one of our shared New York suites, all trying desperately to calm down the balling Chiharu. Upon becoming aware of the situation we all had rushed right over to console her. Meilin, who had been on a business trip in China discussing the expansion of her company, had jumped/hijacked the first jet she could to be at her friend's side.

It was horrible seeing her like that. For one so calm and so confident to be brought to tears, it was a horrible display. Well at first we thought she was just overreacting to falling down in her thousand dollar outfit. But after listening to her relay the rest of the horrid event and hearing of what had appeared in her hands, all our doubts had been squashed and we had soon found it hard to say "It's ok" or "It's going to be alright"

We comforted her as much as we could, though in the back of our minds the whole ordeal screamed doom for our flirtatious friend. But none of us dared to say a thing, too worried that if even a breath of our thoughts were spoken we'd jinx us all. But then again it would seem that our down fall was inevitable.

Like a plague the festering flowers seemed to appear before us, following to take down our support beam after attacking our head.

No more than a year later, we all begrudgingly attended Chiharu's Wedding, with Meilin as her maid of honor. The story of Chiharu's trap played out within all our minds and as the ceremonial throwing of the bouquet began we all were weary of the event. And with all our senses peaked we stood by and nervously watched the display.

It took place as normally as possible, and we, the remaining three, all had made sure that all young women whether they wanted to or not were already present at the gathering of hording singles. And as Chiharu giddily threw the accursed bunch into the air, with held breaths we watched as it flew above the soon to be brawl, stopped in it's assent and just as quickly make its descent into the eager hands of the young women.

Our eyes never left the bouquet; we didn't dare lose sight of it. Only when we saw it safely land within the mass of raised hands did we let out the breath we were holding. And then we thought ourselves safe, a fatal mistake. At least fatal to our single lives, or rather Meilin's (Poor, poor Meilin).

We had just decided it safe to relax and enjoy the rest of the reception and so instead of watching we listened to the brawl onside us as two women fought over the "prized" bouquet. Melin had even thought it safe enough to turn her back on the brawl as we chatted.

Who would have known that the women would inadvertently thrust the bouquet to the side and that everyone would move out of the way and that it would sail on to head straight for Meilin's turned back.

Well we sure didn't, and too enthralled by our conversation we were in no position to warn her. But with Meilin's martial arts experience, as a reaction she quickly turned around and caught said flying bouquet in mid air before it had a chance to hit her exposed back.

Glad at her display of her skills when Meilin turned to see our shocked faces she first thought that it was in admiration of her display, but after remember that we were very much use to her displays of marital arts and also noticing that our faces were rather horrified than shocked she raised a delicate brow in question.

Utterly speechless all I could manage to do was to point dumbly, mouth agape, at her hand. Finally taking interest in the thing that she had prevented from attacking her Meilin stared down at the object in question, as if saying…_What?_

We both watched as her eyes went from puzzled to out right horrified and as if it were on fire she all but threw the bunch onto the ground and loosing all sense of the lady she had drilled into her boyish skull she lifted her dress and savagely stomped the bouquet beyond all recognition. The crowd was silent as she vented all her frustration. And as she whipped her head toward us and we saw the realization and defeat slip into her fiery crimson eyes we knew there was nothing else we could do.

One year later as Tomoyo and I stared sadly at our invites to Melin's wedding a strong sense of an inevitable end wafted around us like a black colored breeze.

And then...there were two.

* * *

**A/N- **And that is all my wonderful readers. I hope you all enjoyed it. Cause well...I enjoyed writing it. 

K, so next chapter we find out about Tomoyo and Sakura's ordeal with the dreaded bouquet. Look forward to it...but jut not too soon, cause well I haven't started typing it up yet...and then there's editing and loading and stuff...but don't worry! I have it all laid out in my mind!

So any way, thanks for reading and now it's time for you to do your bit and review. Tell me what you thought, hate it? love it? thought it was ok? In any case I want to know.

Ja for now minna!


End file.
